The present invention relates generally to coverings for motorized skylights and other non-vertical openings.
Skylights are windows that are installed in the roof or ceiling of a building, e.g., a home. Skylights are often used to enhance the ambiance of rooms within business buildings and dwellings by providing a direct source of natural light and a view of the sky. In addition to aesthetic enhancements, skylights also minimize the cost of lighting buildings during the day by providing alternate sources of light. On particularly sunny days, skylights also serve as alternative heat sources for the buildings in which they are installed.
In order to regulate the amount of light propagating into a room having skylights, the skylights are often equipped with shades that can be opened or closed in order to maximize or minimize the amount of sunlight passing into the building through the skylights. Thus, the shades can be opened during the day to permit sunlight to enter the room, or closed during particularly warm days to prevent overheating of the room and fading of material within the room. Likewise, the shades can be closed at night to prevent heat within the roni from dissipating through the window into the cool evening air.
Manual shades have been provided for skylights, but since skylights are typically elevated beyond the reach of a person without the aid of a ladder or an elongated handle, the present invention recognizes that it is advantageous to provide for remote or automatic positioning of the shades. For example, it would be advantageous to provide for the automatic nighttime closing of skylight shades in a business building for security reasons and energy conservation, rather than to rely on personnel to remember to manually close all skylight shades before vacating the premises for the evening. Also, remote operation of the skylight shades would enable persons to regulate the amount of light entering their rooms, without requiring the persons to climb a ladder or manipulate an awkward handle.
In light of the above problems, the present invention recognizes a need for a comparatively simple device for remotely or automatically opening and closing skylight shades.
A skylight assembly with actuator includes a head rail and a shaft rotatably disposed within the head rail. A collapsible shade is engaged with the shaft and is movable between an open configuration, wherein the shade is fully collapsed, and a closed configuration, wherein the shade is extended. The skylight assembly also includes at least one electric motor in the head rail that is coupled to the shaft and at least one dc battery that is supported by the head rail and is electrically connected to the motor.
In a preferred embodiment, the skylight assembly includes at least one extender cord that is attached to the shade and partially wound around the shaft. The extender cord causes the shade to move to the closed configuration as the shaft rotates in a first direction. Preferably, the skylight assembly also includes at least one retractor cord that is attached to the shade and partially wound around the shaft. The retractor cord causes the shade to move to the open configuration as the shaft rotates in a second direction.
Preferably, the collapsible shade is an accordion-type shade. Furthermore, the skylight assembly includes at least one static cord that is looped through the shade to provide at least two semi-rigid guides along which the shade slides between the open configuration and closed configuration. The skylight assembly also includes at least one tensioning device to keep the static cord taut. Preferably, the tensioning device is a spring attached to at least one end of the static cord. In a preferred embodiment, the battery is the sole source of power for the motor and the battery is mounted in the head rail.
In another aspect of the present invention, a device for moving a collapsible shade in a skylight assembly includes an actuator that has at least one electric motor in a head rail of the skylight assembly. In this aspect, the electric motor is coupled to a shaft in the head rail and rotates the shaft to move the shade between an open configuration, wherein the shade is collapsed, and a closed configuration, wherein the shade is extended. This aspect of the present invention also includes at least one direct current alkaline or lithium battery.
In another aspect of the present invention, a powered skylight covering assembly includes a head rail and a shaft rotatably disposed therein. A collapsible shade is coupled to the shaft, such that as the shaft rotates, the shade moves between an open configuration, wherein the shade is collapsed, and a closed configuration, wherein the shade is extended. This aspect of the present invention also includes an electric motor that is disposed in the head rail and a coupling operably engaged with the motor to engage the motor with the shaft for rotating the shaft. Also included is at least one primary dc battery that is the sole source of energy associated with the skylight covering. The battery is supported by the head rail.